Li Yong Fa
Li Yong Fa is a main character in Battle B-Daman. His current B-Daman is Meteor Dragon. Appearance and Personality Li Yong Fa always appears in his red attire. Li's hat is commented as fancy on several occasions and Mie even tells Li he looks like a waiter. Li is normally devious and dedicated to his mission but become's torn between his allegiance and his friendships. Li and Wen are both from a city know as Lycan. Trivia *Li is 132 cm tall and weighs 30.2 kg. *His blood type is A. *His birthday is on the 9th of December. *Wen and Li's personalities are actually based off Eiji Inuki's own situation in the family. (His younger brother happening to be 'better' than all his older siblings.) *Similarly to Terry, Li enjoys taiyaki. *In the first season, Li generally had the deeper voice of the Yong Fa brothers, but in the second season his voice is notably higher than it was in the first season. *He is shown to be less hesitant with changing or pretending to change sides than his brother which is evident in Hog Wild, The Rapid and Powerful, and With Friends Like These. Battle B-Daman Li along with Wen first appear when Yamato is going to Mie's cafe. He, Ababa and Wen are seen on several occasions in the shadow alliance hideout scouting Yamato's skills and growth. To test his abilities and Grey's loyalty Li and Wen challenge Yamato to a battle for Chrome Zephyr, they win using questionable tactics and reveal Grey's true allegiance. Li is also seen during Yamato and Terry's training where he uses his magic to test their capabilities as B-Da battlers. Li is next seen at the IBA Winners Tournament where he qualifies with a perfect 100 score in shoot the gap. His semi-final match is against Terry McScotty. Ababa next assigns him to the task of taking out Yamato and stealing his Cobalt Blade but is interrupted by Mie and agrees to help her but only to capture her and use her as a hostage. His plans are continuously foiled by Tommi the cat and he begins to realize his feeling for the real world but it is deviated by his mission objective. Li is really put to the test when he is conflicted by honor and respect. When Yamato returns he is speechless but is interrupted by two Hogs who try and rob Mie's cafe. Li helps Yamato defeat the hog's by battling with him. During the battle he is given the opportunity to take out Yamato and take Cobalt Blade but is stopped by Mie, afterwards the two use teamwork to defeat the hogs. After Li finds out Wen and Enjyu stole Terry's Wing Ninja he is conflicted and has to choose between his experience here and his loyalty to the shadow alliance. He chooses to shatter Wing Ninja. Now Li and Terry face off with a broken Wing Ninja, Li finds out Yamato's plan to fix it during the break and now plans to foil it. During their second break in the match he tries to discourage Terry but is angered when he refuses to give in to defeat. After Terry fixes Wing Ninja and the third round begins with fierce competition but due to Terry's bond with his friends he overwhelms Li and defeats him. Li then thinks back on the power of friendship and his memories with Mie Delgado. Li is seen conflicted again when Enjyu goes too far when telling Yamato about Grey and making the deal for Yamato to lose, Li is seen saddened and confused during this and in several other scenes such as when Ababa's stipulations for Yamato and Grey's match are not to his liking. Wen and Li finally make the decision to leave the Shadow Alliance and play fair for ever more when Wen is chosen to face Enjyu. Afterwards He and Wen finally make friends with Yamato's group. Wen and Li return to assist Yamato and Grey defeat News and Salz in monster form. On Wen and Li's trip to return home they witness Ike stealing of all the B-Daman in a passing village. They return to Cowtune to get Yamato and their other friends to help. 'Twin Dragon Kings' Armada has Wen and Li spy on Yamato and the others journey. Wen and Li rejoin Yamato and the others and take them to Lycan to meet the B-Da Sage. While their they find the B-Da Sage held hostage. Wen and Li agree to battle the nappers for their freedom. Before their battle Wen and Li receive King Bakuso for Wen and King Rekuso for Li. With their new found B-Daman they easily defeat their opponents. Afterwards the Yong Fa brothers and Yamato's group go their separate ways. Wen and Li return to Armada and the others to help stop Shegen in the city of Wygene. During his time in Wygene he helps train to Sly's trainee's including a young man named Ralf, while battling him he gets distracted and Ralf scores a lucky blow on Wen. After Liena is captured by Shegen, Wen battles in Sly's place due to his injury. Shegen has a large advantage in their battle due to his knowledge of the playing field but by combining his King Bakuso with Li's King Rekuso to form King Bakurekuso Wen is able to defeat Shegen in his own game. 'Yong Fa Brothers No More' Li, Wen and the group then land on a vacation Island where Wen and Li are assigned to the task of spying on Yamato and the gang once again. After the group leaves the island, Wen and Li follow and help defeat some Neo Shadow Alliance Soldiers. Afterwards Li heads back to report their activities to Armada while Wen goes back to spy on Yamato and the gang. On his way their Li is intercepted by Enjyu who asks for Li's help. Wen later finds Li with Enjyu and is very surprised to find out that Li has become a member of the Neo Shadow Alliance. In his own mind Li reveals that he cannot tell Wen the real reason he joined because Wen would not understand, Enjyu rejoined the alliance so he could defeat Marda B from the inside. After a long squabble between words Li challenges Wen to convince Wen to join him and the two B-Da Battle. Unable to shoot his brother Wen is left wide open and Li takes the victory offscreen, splitting them apart. Li is later seen regretting his decision and vowing to defeat Marda B. Later Li and Enjyu are accepted in the Neo Shadow Alliance but thanks to Cain, Li is brainwashed by Marda B. Li isn't seen much outside the Marda B's lair scenes, until Wen, Grey, Terry and Yamato storm Marda B's harrier. In there Li battled Wen until he is defeated and freed from Marda B's control. Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Battles Episodes Battle B-Daman *Cobalt Blade *B-DaBattle Mountain *Something to Crow About *Ice to Meet You *Gray and the Blues *Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure *A Fistfull of B-DaBalls *Yamato vs. the Masked Marble *The Bull Supremacy *The Bull Identity *Invasion of the B-DaSnatchers *Hog Wild *That's What Friends Are For *The Good, the Bad and the B-DaPlayer (Flashback) *Great B-DaBalls of Fire *The Rapid and the Powerful *Who's Who? *For a Few B-DaBalls More *High Stakes *Hurry Up and Wait *And the Winner is... *The Return of the B-DaPlayer *The Good, the Bad and the B-Daman *Yamato Versus the Masked Marble Part 2 *The Lion's Den *Food Fight *The B-DaWinds of Change *Over Troubled Water *They Call Me Yamato *Lake B-Daman *With Friends Like These *Meet the Neo-Shadow Alliance *Bright Lights, Neon City *Everybody Wants to Rule the B-DaWorld *Into the Neo-Shadow Den *The Longest B-DaBattle (Picture) *B-DaStorm *In Search of Greatness Gallery Li_2.jpg|Li Yong Fa Li and Wen 1st Appearance.jpg|Li and Wen's first appearance li_ep3_01.png li_ep4_01.png li_ep4_02.png li_ep4_03.png li_ep4_04.png li_ep4_05.png li_ep4_06.png li_ep4_07.png li_ep4_08.png li_ep4_09.png li_ep4_10.png li_ep4_11.png li_ep4_12.png Bakuri Kuso.jpg|Li and Wen with Bakurekuso Gray and the Blues 1.png Gray and the Blues 2.png Gray and the Blues 4.png Gray and the Blues 8.png Gray and the Blues 10.png Gray and the Blues 12.png Grey's Betrayl.jpg Yamato Versus the Masked Marble 8.png The Bull Supremacy 4.png The Bull Supremacy 5.png The Bull Identity 1.png The Bull Identity 2.png The Bull Identity 3.png The Bull Identity 4.png The Bull Identity 5.png Invasion of the B-Da Snatchers 3.png Hog Wild 1.png Hog Wild 3.png|Li, Yamato Delgado, Armada, Terry McScotty, and Bull Borgnine Hog Wild 5.png Hog Wild 6.png Hog Wild 7.png Hog Wild 8.png|Li, Wen, and Enjyu That's What Friends are For 2.png That's What Friends are For 3.png|Li vs. Terry That's What Friends are For 7.png That's What Friends are For 9.png That's What Friends are For 11.png That's What Friends are For 12.png Great B-Da Balls of Fire 2.png Great B-Da Balls of Fire 4.png|Li, Wen, Enjyu, and Ababa Great B-Da Balls of Fire 10.png The Rapid and Powerful 1.png The Rapid and Powerful 10.png The Rapid and Powerful 11.png Who's Who 15.png|Li, Wen, Enjyu, Ababa, and Liena Grace Vincent For a Few B-Da Balls More 12.png For a Few B-Da Balls More 4.png For a Few B-Da Balls More 5.png For a Few B-Da Balls More 7.png For a Few B-Da Balls More 11.png High Stakes 2.png High Stakes 5.png High Stakes 9.png Hurry Up and Wait 3.png And the Winner Is 14.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 8.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 11.png Li and Berkhart.jpg|Li and Berkhart Ep36.jpg Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 2.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 3.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 9.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 10.png The Lion's Den 7.png Food Fight 2.png Food Fight 4.png Battle-B-Daman-Episode-38-Food-Fight.jpg The B-Da Winds of Change 2.png The B-Da Winds of Change 3.png Li and King Rekuso.jpg|Li and King Rekuso The B-Da Winds of Change 4.png King Bakurekuso.jpg|Wen and Li with King Bakurekuso The B-Da Winds of Change 8.png Over Troubled Water 4.png Over Troubled Water 6.png They Call Me Yamato 6.png With Friends Like These 1.png With Friends Like These 2.png With Friends Like These 4.png With Friends Like These 5.png With Friends Like These 9.png|Li under the Third Eye Bright Lights Neon City 1.png Bright Lights Neon City 2.png Everybody Wants to Rule the B-Da World 1.png|Li, Enjyu, Cain, Joshua, and Biarce Third Eye Li.jpg Into the Neo Shadow Den 2.png Into the Neo Shadow Den 1.png Into the Neo Shadow Den 3.png ImagesCADH1LXW.jpg|Wen and Li as kids Into the Neo Shadow Den 5.png Into the Neo Shadow Den 7.png Into the Neo Shadow Den 8.png Into the Neo Shadow Den 9.png The Longest B-Da Battle 3.png B-Da Storm 13.png B-Da Storm 14.png In Search of Greatness 1.png In Search of Greatness 2.png In Search of Greatness 5.png In Search of Greatness 6.png In Search of Greatness 7.png In Search of Greatness 8.png Yamato defeats Marda Biarce.png In Search of Greatness 11.png In Search of Greatness 12.png Screen Shot 2014-01-30 at 10.33.21 PM.png In Search of Greatness 15.png Battle B-Daman Ending.jpg Tumblr nfnjvpi8H01sarwbeo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nfnjvpi8H01sarwbeo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nfnjvpi8H01sarwbeo2 1280.jpg Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Shadow Alliance Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:Neo Shadow Alliance Category:Protagonists Category:Brainwashed Characters